Narcissism
by Vergilsdarkqueen666
Summary: -"Is it really incest, brother? Or is it narcissism?" VergilxDante, yaoi, twincest, incest. Takes place one year before DMC3. Part 1 of a 5 part story. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I own nowt  
**Word Count: **1,772  
**Beta: **Incomplete Dani (note: There are still some mistakes, she just made it less of an eyesore e_o)  
**Author:** Vergilsdarkqueeen666  
**Pairings:** VergilxDante  
**Warnings: **Incest, violence, language, AU, character death, all that good stuff  
**Summary: **"Is it really incest, brother? Or is it narcissism?""  
**Author's Note: **I reposted because, as it turns out, I did have reviews. Fanfiction . net just decided not to email me about it -.-  
Please review!

* * *

"We are compelled to do the forbidden, brother," Vergil whispered into Dante's ear, causing a noticeable shiver down the younger's spine. "It's what we are. We cannot control what our primal instinct, our demon side, tells us to do. You are bound to me, and I you, through demonic law." His hands trailed up his brother's back, coming to a rest on the back of his neck. "You're mine. You can't deny this simple fact...."

"Vergil..." Dante blushed, his hands hanging limply at his side. "I...I...don't know what to say or...or think. If we were just gay, that's one thing, but this...this is incest, Vergil. I...we...we can't do this. It's not normal. I don't care if we're half demons, we're half humans, too."

The two locked gazes; an electric current seemed to pass through the blue-silver of their identical eyes. Vergil drew in a sharp breath. "You're right, Dante," he said, removing his hands from his twin's body. "What would Mother think? Surely she would dive off of the deep-end.... Isn't that right, brother? Or...or is this about that filthy human you have been with?"

Dante's eyes widened. Was Vergil... was he...jealous? No, no, of course he wasn't! This was Vergil. Calm, cold, collected, and quiet. He never let anything phase him. Surely something as small as that "human" - as Vergil _so kindly_ put it – wouldn't phase Vergil in the slightest...would it?

"Ver-Vergil, I'm sorry. I know this sounds clichéd, but I can't do this. It's not because Hannah, it's because we're brothers, Verge', and we're both males! I can't do this, not with you. I. Just. Can't," Dante forced out in a hushed whisper. "It's not normal." He shook his head.

Vergil grabbed his brother's chin, and forced Dante to look at him. "And since when has anything in this family been '_normal_'?" he asked. "We grew up playing with guns and swords. We nearly rip each other to shreds when we spar! I can't even count how many times we've been stabbed in the gut or shoot in the head! How in the hell is that '_normal_', Dante? Tell me."

Dante shook his head some more. "It's not, but that's not an excuse for us to fuck! We're still brothers, for Christ's sake!" Dante shouted, yanking his head free. "Okay, look, this may not be wrong to you, but it is to me. What about Mom, huh? Do you just not care about her? She'd probably kill herself if we were to...to...to do what ever the hell is going on through your sick mind! God dammit, Vergil!"

"You talk too much!" Vergil shouted back. "Now Mother's going to wake up. That's very smart of you, brother. Very smart indeed."

Dante was huffing-and-puffing, his chest rising and falling with every quick and labored breath he took. Dante had no idea what he, nor his twin, were thinking. He grabbed Vergil's shoulders.

And kissed him.

No, that wasn't what he wanted do! He wanted to shake some sense into Vergil, not lock lips with him!

_We are compelled to do the forbidden, brother. ...You are bound to me, and I you, through demonic law._

Vergil stiffened, taken aback by his brother's sudden change in mind, but soon pushed that out of his head, and cupped Dante's face with one hand, whilst the other laid to rest on the small of his younger twin's back.

Dante pulled away, his eyes wide. "I...I don't know...I don't know what I was thinking," he said, blushing. "I didn't want to..." he trailed off, his hands falling limply, once more, to his side. "Vergil..."

Vergil, too, brought his arms to his side. "Dante... I thought you didn't want this...."

"I don't! But you wouldn't shut the fuck up!" Dante threw his hands in the air. "God dammit! How the hell do you do this to me, you shitty manipulator!? I don't want this, I don't want you...! This is wrong, disgusting, and it goes against everything mother taught us to believe in!"

Vergil licked his lips as Dante ranted on, tasting his twin on them. God, he tasted good. Like mint, beer, pizza, and something uniquely Dante. It was an odd combination, but satisfying nevertheless.

Not even paying attention to his brother's words anymore, Vergil caught Dante's lips in another kiss.

Dante's mouth was slightly open due to him not shutting the fuck up, like Vergil wanted, but he wasn't going to complain about his big mouth now as Vergil slipped his eager tongue into Dante's unprepared mouth.

Dante gasped and pulled away. "Stop!" Dante shouted, pushing Vergil against the wall. "What are you going to do now, huh? Molest me like the sick fuck you are!?"

"I'm not going to molest you, since it's obvious you want this." Vergil's eyes traveled downward. "I can..._help_...with that," Vergil purred, starting towards Dante again.

"Don't. Even. Try," Dante warned, stepping back.

"You can say how much you don't want it, but you know it's just a lie. You want this just as much as I do."

_You are mine. You can't deny this simple fact...._

If Dante is his...does that make Vergil Dante's? Dante shook his head. He didn't want to know that; he didn't want Vergil like that!

"No," Dante said. "No, I don't want this, Vergil. I'm not a sick, twisted, demented pervert like you who gets off at the thought of screwing his _identical twin brother_."

"Then why are you hard? Because we fought briefly? Is that not as sick and twisted and demented as I?"

"No, it's not, because I'm not hard at the thought of incest."

"Is it really incest, brother? Or is it narcissism?"

Before Dante could even comprehend what Vergil had said, he feel onto the bed behind them. His head hitting the wall, making him wince. But Dante was still aware of the body that was holding him down.

"We don't have to fuck," Vergil said, lapping at Dante's earlobe. "A blow-job, or a hand-job? Or we could fuck. It's all up to you, brother...."

"Or we don't have to do any of that stuff!"

"But that's no fun." Vergil moved his ministrations to Dante's neck. Sucking and nipping the tender flesh, Dante's clothed erection pressing against Vergil's leg. He shoved his knee in between Dante's legs.

A choked cry left the younger's lips as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"I got you just where I want you..." Vergil whispered, hovering over Dante with a smirk. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against his twin's, moving his knee slowly, making Dante pant against Vergil's lips.

"Vergil..." Dante whispered, half-moaning.

"Do you want this?" Vergil whispered on Dante's lips.

Dante was in sensory overload. Vergil's knee between his legs, moving at a tantalizingly slow pace; his soft lips ghosting over his own; his hands roving his stomach and brushing his nipples.... Wait...when did Vergil let go of his hands...?

No, no, no, no, no! He didn't want this! He didn't! He wasn't in control of his body. Vergil was playing him like an instrument.

"Yes, Dante?" he said, moving his mouth downward.

"Don't...don't stop..."

"I didn't plan on it." The knee left from between Dante's legs, only to be replaced with a warm breath.

Dante looked down at his twin, not aware of anything that was happening. The only thing he was aware of was that he was going to feel oh-so-good in a matter of seconds.

"Raise you hips," Vergil commanded. Dante did so, lifting his hips as Vergil slid of the red, silky material of his boxers. Dante shivered as his hard member hit the cool air of their shared room.

A throaty moan escaped Dante as a confident hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and began to pump slowly. A second later, Vergil's tongue licked the underside of his shaft, before swirling around the tip and taking halfway.

Dante's reaction was immediate. His hips arched, his hands tangled in Vergil's silvery locks, and he cried out. This was so much better than masturbating.

Vergil bobbed his head, his only goal to bring his brother release. One hand wrapped around Dante's base, as he pumped, and the other fondled with his twin's swollen and tender balls.

Dante raised and lowered his hips slowly into Vergil's waiting mouth. He was enjoying this too much....

"Vergil! Dante!"

They both froze, Dante's cock slipping from Vergil's mouth. Their eyes wide in shock.

"Vergil! Dante! Breakfast!"

Vergil opened his eyes slowly. "Damn," he whispered. "Another dream. Damn Dante to hell. If it weren't for his moaning waking me up in the middle of the night..."

Vergil pushed himself out of bed, and looked down. Well, he wasn't hard, but there was a wet spot on his boxers. "Dammit all."

He changed out of those boxers and put on a pair of old sweat pants, and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Verge," Dante said, winking. "Enjoy yourself last night."

"Fuck off." Vergil took a seat next to Dante at the table. "What the hell are you doing up before me?"

"Well, all your moaning woke me up around seven, bro." Dante shrugged. "Couldn't get back to sleep. Seriously, who the hell is Dane? I didn't know you were gay, Vergie. So long as you don't try and rape me, I'm cool. But I don't think Mom will be."

"Good morning, boys!" Eva called cheerfully, walking into the dining room, two plates in her hand. She set them in front of her sons. "What are you two talking about?"

"Vergil needs to new sheets, and he's gay for some dude at school named Dane."

Vergil didn't say anything.

"Is that true, Vergil?" Eva asked.

"It's true I need new sheets," Vergil mumbled, "but it's not true and I'm 'gay for some dude at school named Dane'."

Eva sighed. "Alright then. You seemed to have matured – in that way - a lot slower than your brother."

Dante choked on a bite of his pancake.

"I'm going to go shower," Vergil said.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"Positive." Vergil glared at his twin, whom was still choking, and slapped him hard on the back before making his way back upstairs to the bathroom.


End file.
